This Is Not The End
by TheRoboticWriter
Summary: Gwen Jones has cancer and only has 3 months to live, she's depressed and is an alcoholic. But when an old fellow contestant and ex boyfriend Trent Underwood moves into the apartment under hers Trent may help make Gwen's last few months the best of her life, and they may re-ignite a flame they thought had went out completely.
1. New Neighbor

_**HEY GUYS! It's been a while since I last wrote a fanfic. My last one was Total Drama: Alien Invasion and I think that one was pretty good if I do say so myself. And now I have gifted you with another one of my great fanfics which will be BETTER then TDAI! **GASP*! Basically the plot is this: A year ago(and a year ago was 2 years after TDAS so she'd be 18 then), Gwen was diagnosed with breast cancer. She tried chemo therapy but it only made her worse so she quit the chemo only after 2 attempts because "The chemo made me feel like shit and I didn't want to loose my hair in the process of killing myself with the chemo" said Gwen herself. After she quit chemo she was given 15 months to live. Fast forward to the present Gwen is suffering depression and now is an alcoholic and her cancer is only getting worse. She's been living by herself in an apartment and was paying her bills with 2 cashier jobs she hates. She's dying, she's miserable, and she thinks her death isn't coming soon enough. With approximately 3 months to live Trent after breaking up with Courtney moves just one floor below Gwen. He finds out she has cancer and is dying and is determined to make her last 3 months the greatest months of her life, and he may accidentally re-ignite something he thought was destroyed years ago. Now that we got that done, let's begin!**_

 **Flashback:**  
 **I'm waiting for my results in the waiting room in the hospital. My legs shaking, palms sweaty, face fearful while I await what would be the result of the rest of my life. The doctor comes out of the room, he looks dreadful. "Gwen Jones. Your results. I'm s-so sorry." I looked at my results. I was shocked. Even though the doctors were very concerned for these results and told me that it was very possible I would get these results but I hoped it wouldn't come to that. But it did. My life was over, everything I did was for nothing. Soon it would come crashing down. But there was nothing I would do. I read the results on the paper the doctor gave me. I fell to my knees. I crumpled up the piece of paper in my hand and started crying. Though who wouldn't...after realizing that...they had breast cancer.**

 **one year later...**

Gwen hates her life. 3 months ago her mother and brother died in a fatal car crash, she had 2 cashier jobs and her bosses treated her like shit. she only had 4 hours everyday when she wasn't working. From 12 AM to 10 AM she worked at Walmart and then from 10:30 AM to 8 PM she worked at a convenience store in the really shady part of Toronto. She normally spent the 4 hours that she didn't have to work during the week days sleeping or drinking alcohol at home. Gwen was suffering depression and was an alcoholic and would spend her Friday and Saturday nights at the bar. She was depressed not only because her mom and brother died, but because she has breast cancer. She tried chemo but it only made her worse so she quit, so she still has her hair, it's just a little thinner. After she quit chemo she was given 15 months to live. That was a year ago. She has about 3 months left. Gwen has accepted that she would die alone and miserable. She had no other family and was hated through most of media after Total Drama. She almost wished that she'd die sooner. If it were her choice she'd be spending her last months painting and doing her art but she hasn't been able to get paid work for her art so she does her two hell jobs to pay her bills. The one thing that keeps her semi-sane is that she writes in her journal. She can express herself in her journal without the cold judgement of others. She has to leave for work in about 10 minutes so she decides to write in her journal.

 _Friday, June 3rd 2016: Finally today is Friday and at 9 after work I'm gonna hit the bar again. I know I drink way too much but with all the shit going on in my life that I don't have much left of, it helps me escape reality in another realm that isn't a complete hell. But today's been the same old, I feel like shit, my life is shit, the media is talking shit about me, and the only thing slightly different is that I have a new neighbor downstairs, and he or she's probably shit too. Yup, the same old happy fun times as always. Well it's not like I have to endure this forever and at least I'll have a couple days off starting tomorrow. So I'm off now to hell._

Gwen grabbed her keys and locked her apartment and headed on her way. She didn't have a car so Gwen had to walk all the way to the convenience store which was 2 miles away so she left at about 9:30 A.M. About one hour before work starts. _Ugh god, I don't feel like working today, and I have to walk all the way too. Damn. If only I could afford a car._ Gwen thought. She has her licence but didn't have a car, she would always drive her mom's car back when she lived with her mom, and she didn't have the money for a car to get herself to work. As Gwen was walking down the stairs she bumped into someone. The person she bumped into grabbed her and said "Haha, watch where you're going! Gwen? Is that you? Long tome no see!" she was confused at first but then looked at the person she bumped into. It was none other then Trent. The man who she dumped on international TV. She thought after all this time, he'd hate her, but looking at his handsome face, he was giving her a bright smile. "What's up Gwen?" Trent asked. He was more adult looking, with subtle changes that made him look more mature. He wore a long sleeved blue shirt under a brown sweater with black pants like he wore on Total Drama. "H-hi Trent." was all I was able to say at first. "I moved to apartment B9. I just finished a really bad break up with Courtney and I'm finally able to be free to do as I please." said Trent. He seemed happy, loving life. Gwen hasn't seen such cheer in a while "Well what have you been up to Gwen?" Trent asked. "W-well I am about to go to work at Bobby's convenience store to work." she decided not to tell him the rest. "I noticed I didn't see any cars outside near this part of the apartment, are you walking?" Trent asked. Gwen decided not to lie and since he was new to the area he probably wouldn't know that she would be walking for a long time. "Y-yes." Gwen answered. "Why walk? You have a car right?" _Damn it. He's on to me._ "N-no...I don't." Gwen said. "Well if you want I can give you a ride. It takes an hour on foot so it'd be easier to just get a ride right?" Trent said. Gwen thought he was gonna be annoying about it but he gave her an offer to go to work. But it'd take him only a few minutes to get there and if she left now she'd be very early. She looked at her phone and it said 9:33 A.M. "Actually I don't have to get to work until 10:30, can you give me a ride at around 10:25 or so? You're probably busy though so-" "Sure that'd be fine :)" Trent said interrupting Gwen. For the first time in a long time Gwen felt something other than total disgust at life. "Oh thank you Trent you are a life saver!" Gwen said "I'm gonna go back to my place, it's right upstairs. It's C9, you wanna come in and have come coffee?" she asked. "Sure that'd be great :)" said Trent. They went back to Gwen's apartment and for the first time in a long time, Gwen smiled.

* * *

 ** _So that was chapter one, a little short but I thought it explained Gwen's situation and her current position in life and her attitude about it all and she reunites with Trent, how will things go? Find out next chapter! :D_**


	2. Bobby's Convenience Store

_**So not even 24 hours after this fanfic released I got 1 favorite, 1 follow, and 1 review on my fanfic(though they were all made by the same person it's still pretty cool :P thanks**_ ** _AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher_** _ **) anyhow I thank you :D ^v^ anyhow last time on This Is Not The End Gwen was diagnosed with breast cancer and the chemo only made her worse. She quit chemo and was given 15 months to live. One year later she has 2 jobs she hates and works 20 hours a day and is an alcoholic and is depressed. But one day on her way to work she bumps into her new neighbor which just so happens to be former contestant on Total Drama and ex boyfriend Trent Underwood. Trent offers her a ride to work later and Gwen invites Trent into her apartment for coffee. How will this play out? Find out soon :)**_

Gwen let Trent into her apartment. Even though she was depressed and an alcoholic, she still somehow kept her apartment clean. "Nice place you have here Gwen." Trent said "Th-thanks." said Gwen. She had already brewed coffee and still had some hot coffee in he coffee pot so she just poured some in two mugs and brought half and half and sugar. _No, I won't start liking him again. Last time I liked him it just went SO well. I don't need anymore pain._ Gwen thought _Ugh! Why did I let him in? Stupid! Ugh now I'm enjoying his company...this is gonna fucking hurt later on_ Gwen was sipping her coffee when Trent said "Hey Gwen...so what have you been up to lately?" she took a spit take. "Nothing much! Why do you ask?!" Gwen yelled out. Trent noticed that her breathe smelled like liquor. "N-no reason, just making small talk." Trent said. There was an uncomfortable silence for about 2 minutes before Trent said "Hey Gwen, I have a gig at the bar on 2nd street on Saturday at 1:00 A.M. You wanna come see it if you are not asleep?" "Sure, that sounds fun. I was gonna go there anyway." _Damn! Shouldn't have said that!_ Gwen thought. Trent was somehow not surprised after smelling Gwen's breathe. Gwen decided to steer the topic away from her. "So Trent, how have you and your band been doing?" she asked "Pretty great." said Trent "We've been getting a lot of gigs, we playing at the bar every Saturday starting this weekend. And we got a few CDs and we've been selling them on our website, plus we've been selling a few of our songs on itunes. And our agent is getting a good name for us in Toronto." "That's great Trent!" said Gwen. "I can't wait to see you play on Saturday."

And so they talked like there was no tomorrow. They talked about Trent's band and his music and Gwen even admitted to owning one of his albums. Five days to Heaven were one of her favorite rock bands. Gwen said she had 2 jobs but she didn't mention that she worked 20 hours a day, or she had cancer, or that she was an alcoholic. But they talked about typical things, like music, movie, TV, and so on. Trent tried to ask Gwen what she did in her free time but Gwen shut down that topic. Gwen looked at her phone and it said 10:26. "Trent, I have to get to work." "Oh yeah, follow me." Trent said. He lead Gwen to his car. it was a Orange 2015 Ferrari 458 Spider. "Oh wow!" Gwen said. She's never rode a car that fancy and new before. "Come on in." Trent said. Gwen got into the passenger seat and Trent began driving. "You know where Bobby's Convenience store is?" Gwen asked. "Yeah, it's in the _**[1]**_ Edison neighborhood. I know where that-wait...you work _there_? It's dangerous there!" said Trent. He sounded concerned. "Yeah, but I gotta pay the bills somehow." Gwen said while she shrugged. The truth is that Gwen was always scared to go there, she wish she didn't have to. But like she said she had to pay her bills. "Okay then." said Trent. He started driving there and soon they arrived. "So I'll see you around?" said Trent "Y-yeah. See you later Trent." said Gwen. Trent got into his car and left. It was 10:30, Gwen went into the store. The guy that worked there for the 7 to 10:30 shift was there at the front desk. Also there was Bobby, the guy that owns the store, he was bringing in products to sell. Boxes of alcohol. Bobby was a Hispanic guy, he was a little chubby, and he had short black hair and a bushy mustache. He wore an apron that said "Bobby's Convenience Store". The guy at the desk was Rob, Bobby's son. He was 17, he was tall with long brown hair, and he wore a green shirt that said the same thing as his dad's apron. "Hey Gwen. Good you're here." said Rob. "Nyah! Stop your diddly daddling! You're late Gwen!" it was 10:32. "Okay, okay, I'm here now."said Gwen. She took her "Bobby's Convenience Store" shirt and put it on over her t-shirt and got to work. Just when Rob was getting something from behind the desk a man in a black coat wearing a black hat came in, he was also wearing his hood and most of his face was covered. He went up to the and Rob said. "Hello sir, how may I help-" but the man took his hand out of his pocket, pulled out a pistol, and BAM! He shot Rob, and the bullet hit his nose point blank. Rob fell down screaming and a bunch more men ran in and they were also wearing black hats and coats and had guns. They pointed them at Gwen and Bobby. "What the hell is going on?!" shouted Bobby. Then he was shot in the forehead and was killed immediately.

 _ **I know, short again. I'll make sure that the next one is longer. Anyhow what do you think? Please review but please no spamming or mindless hating that just sucks.**_


	3. Shoot Out

_**Hey the two of you, haha xD here's the next chapter, last time Gwen and Trent went into Gwen's apartment to just have a cup of coffee and chat, simple, right? It was a little akward but they had a good time, then Trent drove Gwen to work, Bobby's convenience store. She was about to start work as usual when gunmen stormed the store, shot Rob(Bobby's son)in the nose and killed Bobby. Now Gwen is trapped the store with a bunch of gunmen, will her already going to be short life come to an even shorter end?! Find out next ;D**_

Gwen was shot at some times but she managed to hide in the Bobby's back room. Unfortunately that's where the gunmen wanted to go. "ALL RIGHT! LET US IN! GET US THE MONEY, WE KNOW IT'S IN THERE!" said one of the gunmen. Gwen looked around and didn't see any money. "I KNOW IT'S IN THERE!" then the gunmen attempted to break the door down. Gwen pulled out her phone and dialed 911. "What is your emergency?" said a man on the phone. "Gunmen! They're trying to break down the door! They said they want the money!" said Gwen "Where are you located, ma'am?" "I'm at-" but Gwen was cut off when the door broke down and the gunmen rushed in and pointed their guns at her. "DROP THE PHONE! HANDS UP!" said one of the gunmen, and she did so, dropped her phone and raised her hands up. The man was still connected. "Hello? Ma'am? Hello? Are you-" but then one of the men stomped on the phone, breaking it. "HEY!" said Gwen. "YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TELL US WHERE THE MONEY IS!" said the man. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE ANY MONEY IS! JUST PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" said Gwen. But one of the men searched through Gwen's clothes and purse. She couldn't do anything about it since there were a bunch of guns pointed at her. "She only has $20 in here. I don't know how much is on her mastercard." said the man that searched her. "It's in here somewhere, I'mma look around, and if she moves a muscle, shoot her ass!" said another man, probably the leader. "Yes!" said the other man. The leader searched around. The others still pointing their guns at Gwen. _Well I'm gonna die early I guess_ said Gwen.

..

..

Gwen and Rob were tied up and in the corner of the room. Rob's nose had been shot off, but he was still alive, the bullet didn't hit his brain, but he was still bleeding and hurt. Gwen couldn't help feel more sorry for Rob then herself. He had just seen his dad get killed and if he lived through this he would live the rest of his life with no nose and the trauma that came with it. Rob was crying and whimpering. "Rob, what are they talking about "The Money"...what money?" Rob sniffled and said "M-my dad kept $5000 as rainy day money." "SAY ONE MORE THING AND A BLOODY NOSE WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS!" said the leader.

..

..

Trent was in a music store, looking at the CDs. Since he had the day off, he decided to just chill and hang out in town. He saw one of his own band's CDs on the shelf. "This is awesome." he had never seen any of his CDs in a store before. He was pretty happy about that. Then a bunch of police cars with their sirens on passed the store, Trent went outside to see them, and he said to himself "Please don't go left." but they did. In the direction of the convenience store. "Oh no." he said. He dropped the CDs he was going to buy, got in his car, and sped to the convenience store. He made it there, and all the cops were there and they were storming into the store. He tried to go in but a cop stopped him. "Stay here son." said the cop "Gwen, is she okay?" asked Trent. "A young women called us saying she was trapped in a room and that there were gunmen trying to break in, but then she stopped talking, we heard some others shouting, and then the call cut off, but we were able to trace the call back here." he said. Trent's eyes widen, he felt like he was going to cry. "I have to see her!" he said but the cop said "NO! The cops are handling it!" Then Trent reluctantly backed off.

..

..

Gwen and Rob were still tied up when the leader said "FOUND IT!" He was holding a jar with multiple hundred dollar bills. "Now time to dispose of these two!" said the leader, the men were about to shoot when the cops ran in and said "DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP! NOW!" but the gunmen started shooting and so soon it was a shoot-out between the cops and the robbers. Gwen and Rob huddled in fear and panic and soon the shoot out subsided and most of the gunmen are killed, including the leader, and the 2 survivors gave up, dropped their guns, and held their hands up in defeat. The cops arrested the gunmen.

..

..

..

Trent was waiting outside anxiously, not knowing Gwen's fate. _I really hope she's okay_ he thought. Then he saw the cops walk outside from the store with two handcuffed gunmen, Robby taken out on a stretcher, and Gwen runs out and hugs Trent. Trent didn't care that they haven't really hugged in years because he was just glad Gwen was okay, she was shaking. Traumatized by what happened. "Tr-Trent...Bobby he...he was shot...he was killed right in front of me...and R-Rob...his nose...was...was shot off...the guns...in my face...it was awful..." then she started crying. "It's okay now Gwen, you're safe. Nothing's gonna happen to you." Gwen's heart sank at what he said because even though she survived a shootout, it still didn't change the fact her days were numbered by her cancer, and Trent had no idea. _I can't tell him...I can't worry him..._ Gwen thought. Trent and Gwen were just hugging silently, not saying anything. After a minute they released from the hug and Trent said to Gwen "D-do you want me to drive you home?" "Yeah...thanks Trent." said Gwen. Thet both got into Trent's car and they drove to the apartment complex in complete silence, not saying a word to each other.

 ** _So that's a wrap on chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think and please review but please I appreciate constructive criticism but not mindless uneducated hating that doesn't really mean anything but to just be an ass! Thanks for reading, until next chapter :D_**


	4. The Gig

**Hey everyone! I know that I haven't posted in a while but I've been REALLY super duper busy with school but I'm back now! Also at the end of the chapter I have some big news!**

 **Last time Gwen and Rob were being held captured by gunmen, Trent saw the police cars headed toward the convenience store and drove there to find out Gwen was in the middle of a shootout. Luckily Gwen and Rob were saved by the police and most of the gunmen were shot down. Trent comforted Gwen and Trent drives Gwen home.**

Trent was driving Gwen home, they didn't say a word. They weren't needed. Gwen had been through a very traumatic experience and was lucky to get out alive. They made it to the apartment complex. They both got out of the car and Trent was about to go into his apartment when he asked "Will I see you later at my gig?" Gwen had almost forgotten about that. His gig was at 1 AM the next day. She realized it was pretty soon. She was pretty shaken up but thought she needed to get her mind off of it.

"Yeah, 1 AM right?"

"Yeah, see you then!" said Trent

Trent could see that something was bothering Gwen, and not just the shootout from earlier. He kept asking himself should he say anything, and then he did.

"Gwen, are you okay?" "The shootout sucked but I'm alive now. I'm fine." said Gwen "Are you sure? Even earlier you seemed like something else was bothering you? Are you sure you're okay?" said Trent "I'm fine...I-I don't want to talk about it, okay?" "Okay then. well see you later." "See you."

...

It's 1 PM, 12 house until the gig. The band Five Days to Heaven were practicing one of their newest singles. And Trent was rocking it on the guitar and vocals. They finished the song with an epic finish and Trevor, the drummer and songwriter of the band said "Okay guys, take 5!" Trent went up to Trevor and said "Hey, could we play the main song in out cover album later tonight?" "Why from our cover album?" asked Trevor "W-well...it's been a while and I really like our cover of 'The Party Song' I thought it was appropriate." "Okay, we'll play it first." "Thanks Trevor!" said Trent. "Okay, back to rehearsal guys!" said Trevor

...

It 12:55 AM and Gwen is at the bar. She comes here every night off she gets, it helps her distract herself from her life. She orders her drink and sits at the counter. She saw Five Days to Heaven setting up and at 1 the show started. The band started playing and Trent started playing and singing...

 **Song: The Party Song by Aviators _  
_** _Long nights, dark days  
_ _Still stuck in your ways  
_ _Hung over from drinking down your pain  
_ _Strangers, lost ones  
_ _Thinking the party's just begun  
_ _While they're still alive, tell them it's all a lie  
_ _Party on, party on  
_ _How could it do you harm?  
_ _You ask yourself with a needle in your arm  
_ _Let it go, you can show the world you're free  
_ _From the inner demons causing misery_

 _One life to waste_  
 _How does it taste_  
 _Coming so far just to throw it all away?_  
 _Pieces, your past_  
 _Like broken glass_  
 _It feels good now, but the party doesn't last_

 _Care free_  
 _Life style_  
 _Is it all worth your while?_  
 _You think they love you, but what's behind each smile?_  
 _Do they know you can't feel_  
 _What's a dream and what's real?_  
 _While they're still alive_  
 _Tell them it's all a lie_  
 _Drink it down, perhaps another shot will tell_  
 _How to exit this self-destructive shell_  
 _Maybe not, maybe that's what burned your world_  
 _Maybe you're not supposed to be be this party girl_

 _One life to waste_  
 _How does it taste_  
 _Coming so far just to throw it all away?_  
 _Pieces, your past_  
 _Like broken glass_  
 _It feels good now, but the party doesn't last_

 _Hold on_  
 _Oh, you're not alone now_  
 _I can help you get out_  
 _You can still change somehow, right now_

 _You burned it down_  
 _We can built it back with a little_  
 _Help from you and a little self control_  
 _It's not too late_  
 _It's never too late to turn back, to back track_  
 _Home again_  
 _In the end_

 _One life to waste_  
 _How does it taste_  
 _Coming so far just to throw it all away?_  
 _Pieces, your past_  
 _Like broken glass_  
 _It feels good now, but the party doesn't last_

 _The party doesn't last_

Gwen was tearing up at the song. The song told her things that she had denied for months. She saw Trent looking at her _He did this on purpose didn't he?_ she thought. she ran out of the bar in tears. Trent noticed she was storming off. Forgetting about the gig he shouted "GWEN!" and ran after her. Gwen ran all the way back to her apartment and Trent was following. _It's true, it's true, it's true fuck! FUCK!_ thought Gwen. She slammed the door to her apartment. Trent knocks on the door "It's me, Trent.". He could hear her sobbing through the door. "C-come in." she said. Trent enters. "W-why did you run away?" asked Trent "I-it's because...*sniffle* it's too painful to think about. Th-the song...my-" Gwen realized she was about to say her "cancer" "You're what?" asked Trent. Gwen sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you."

 **So that's a wrap on chapter 4 and here is the big news! KDMUioLK will be co-writing the story with me from now on. We're gonna take turns writing the chapters and he's gonna write the next chapter! He is also the author of Total Drama: Ended Sides! I sent in an OC submission and be sure to check it out! Until next time! :D**


	5. The Truth Revealed

**Hey there! Sorry it's been a while but because of stuff or some or other I'm writing this chapter not KDMUioLK. But anyhow, here it is!**

She had invited Trent in to tell him about her cancer and as he enters Gwen thinks _No wait! I can't tell him!_ "You know what? It's late maybe another time...hehehe!" but then Gwen's phone went off. It was Gwen's doctor was calling me _Damn it not now!_ she picked it up. "Hello?" "Gwen, it's Dr Peter, I've come to offer you a chemo therapy session...we just got new equipment and-" "Not interested in the...thing...I'm alright as I am!" Gwen said "No! At this rate you'll die in months!" "Wait! Did he say die?!" asked Trent "Listen, that stuff doesn't work! Now I gotta go!" Gwen hung up the phone. "Gwen, what's going on? I knew I heard something about therapy and...you...dying...are you alright?" asked Trent. Gwen just looked at him and tears rolled down her face. She ran to her room and slammed the door, and started sobbing, and sobbing, sobbing the hardest she ever had. Trent left her apartment and closed the door. _Gwen...what's wrong?_ Trent thought. He headed toward his apartment.

...

Gwen now was unemployed because the convenience store shut down and she quit her job at walmart. Her aunt sent her enough money for about 4 months, she thought Gwen could at least die without financial struggles. Gwen was relieved of that...for once a burden was lifted off her soldiers. But then...she remembers the events of last night. Trent knows something is up. He knows not all is well, and she can't keep it a secret forever...but it was too painful for her yesterday! _Fuck my cancer, fuck my doctor, fuck the chemo, fuck it all!_ Gwen thought. She punched the wall and then...she heard a knock on her door. She answered it. It was Trent. She closed the door on him immediately. "Gwen..." "GO AWAY!" she shouted. Trent couldn't say he wasn't surprised at her yelling that but he didn't. "Something is wrong, isn't it Gwen?" silence "...seriously wrong...and you don't want to tell me...maybe you want to spare my feelings or something..." more silence "...but...you can tell me. No matter what, I'll be there for you. I want to be there for you!".

Gwen was sitting in front of the door inside, Trent on the other side. Everything he said was point blank. He knew something wasn't right. And he wasn't giving up. "Let's go to Java Cafe at 1:30 P.M." Gwen said. "Sounds good, see you later!" said Trent. He walked away from her apartment door. _Yes! Now I can find out what the hell is going on!_ Trent thought.

At 2 they both left their apartments. "Let's go." said Gwen. They walked together. It got a little awkward. I mean, it's been years since they last went out together...but this wasn't a date or anything...was it? They made it to the cafe and sat down with their coffee. "Gwen, what's wrong?" "I'm..." Gwen started. Her voice already getting shaky _D_ _amn it! Don't cry!_ she thought to herself. "Gwen, I'm here for you. You can tell me anything.". Gwen took a deep breathe and mentally prepared herself, though nothing could fully prepare herself for breaking the news to Trent.

"Trent...the person that called me...it was my doctor." Trent's heart dropped "Trent...he was recommending chemo therapy...I have cancer, and I only have about 3 months at best to live." tears were rolling down her face. Trent was in shock. How long has she had it? A terminal illness that would take her life! "Why didn't you take the chemo therapy?" he asked "I've tried it before and it only made me worse, no reason to go bald and make my condition worse so I gave it up after the first 3 times!" "No..." Trent said...he was in denial. "No, you're fine, you're fine...you're fine...you're fine!" Trent said. He clenched his fist, he then said "There's no way to cure you? None at all?" Gwen shook her head. "Let's get out of here. I want to talk to in private."

...

In Trent's apartment, they both sat on the couch. "So you only got 3 months at best to live then?" "Yeah, probably less with all the drinking I do." said Gwen. "Then why?!" Trent said. "Because it was the only way I could numb the pain ever...at least a little..." Gwen said. "Gwen..." said Trent "I'm gonna make sure your last months alive are the greatest ever! Please...let me do that for you at least! As a friend!" Trent had a determined look on his face. _No...I'm not falling for him again...am I? Anyhow, if I'm gonna die I might as well let Trent do this._ she thought. "Okay...I will!"

 **Short chapter...I know. BUT I'll try to make sure next chapter is longer and comes quicker! Have a great day!**


End file.
